Brands of Love
by Devilcherry
Summary: Jack is in jail and Beckett comes to see him. Cutler Beckett/Jack Sparrow pairing


**Pairing: **Cutler Beckett/Jack Sparrow  
**Summary: **Jack is in jail and Beckett comes to see him.  
**Words: **1597  
**Disclaimer: **I would like to own Beckett :) but sadly I don't own him or Jack.  
**A/N: **This story takes place before the movies. I based this upon the back-story info about Beckett on Wikipedia. This is also my take on what kind of mark Sparrow left on Beckett… :)  
Jack and Beckett might be a little OOC…

Thank you Wyrd for beta reading this! :))

* * *

**Brands of Love**

Captain Jack Sparrow sat on the wooden stool of the jail he was in. He wasn't worried of what was going to happen next. No. He was **more** than worried. He was anxious. Terrified, strictly speaking. The thought of hanging at the rope's end didn't appeal to him at all. He was sure it shouldn't end like this for him. Well, at least not now. Maybe later. In the very far future. Jack thought he still had something great to accomplish. Now he could do anything he liked (if he were out of jail that is…) He was declared a pirate now. And he hadn't even robbed anything, in his opinion at least.

Jack rose from the stool and wobbled to the bars. He looked around the part of the jail that he could see. There was no one. Not even a guard. That was odd. Jack didn't pay any more thought to that notion and just leaned against the bars. It was good there wasn't any one around. Guards with snide remarks weren't what he considered a good company right now.

Jack was just about to go back to the stool when he heard someone coming. He somehow was able to guess who it was. His predictions came true when a man wearing commodore's uniform walked in front of the bars. The man had a blank expression, hands clasped strictly behind his back. They stared at each other for a moment until the man spoke. His voice wavered a bit, like he was trying to prevent any emotion. Jack couldn't look the man in the eyes.

"So, Ct. Sparrow. Your time is almost at hand. That must bring all kind of emotions to the surface. Like in example… Remorse? Guilt perhaps too?" the man questioned. He didn't look happy at all.

Jack grimaced at the mentions of 'remorse' and 'guilt'. Yes. He did feel guilty. But not for the reasons the commodore expected. He felt guilty for betraying the trust of the one he loved.

"Cutler, please…" the man Jack called 'Cutler' cut him out.

"Don't call me by my first name!" he said angrily, the first emotion that he displayed this far. "You don't have any right. Not anymore. You state me as Commodore Beckett or sir, understood?" Jack just barely nodded.

Beckett drew a deep breath. He couldn't believe they were in this situation. Everything was fine just two weeks ago. Why did Jack have to oppose his orders? Why Jack had to always make everything so hard… For himself and Beckett.

Jack looked at Beckett through the bars that separated them. Beckett looked almost lost and sad. Jack wanted to hug him and tell everything was going to be alright. But that would have been a lie. He had messed things really bad this time. He was a pirate now and the fate that waited all pirates when caught was death. He could only blame himself of this mess.

Jack walked to the bars.

"I'm so sorry Cut-… Sir. I only did what I considered right…"

"Right? You defied strict orders from your superior! Is that the right thing to do? Think again Ct. Sparrow," Beckett spat. He was so angry that he wanted to punch the man behind the bars. But he couldn't.

Jack cast his head down. He didn't want to see the hatred in Beckett's eyes. But he too was starting to get angry. "Is it right and humane to stuff dozens of people that have been kidnapped from their homes, in a small ship and transport them as slaves? Is that what **civil** people do?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

Beckett stared at Jack. Then his angry expression softened. "I know, Jack." Jack perked at the usage of his first name. "But we are not in the position to conclude what is right and wrong. We have to follow orders," Beckett said. It was Jack's turn to stare.

"To follow orders… Like a mindless doll. Why did you have to assign **me**? You didn't even tell me what the so called 'cargo' was! You knew about my mom! That she was a slave! You knew how it would affect me!" Jack yelled gripping the bars until his knuckles turned white. Beckett went straight in front of Jack and grabbed the bars too.

"Yes! I knew! But it wasn't me that assigned you on the task! I have superiors too! And you being just promoted as Captain they wanted to see how you would cope commanding your own ship away from home. I did my **best** for them to change their minds. I knew how you would react... So I didn't tell you what you had to transport. I'm sorry, Jack," Beckett cupped Jack's face with both hands. "You are not at fault."

Jack leaned in the touch and reached through the bars to grab Beckett's waist and bring him closer. The other hand he put behind Beckett's head and drew him into a kiss. All the anger that they had felt subsided. The kiss was tender and apologizing. At first it was just lips pressed together, but then Beckett opened his mouth slightly and Jack took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his lover's mouth. Their tongues battled and Beckett put his hands around Jack's neck. The position was awkward because of the bars, but it didn't stop them for savouring each other. Perhaps for the last time.

Finally they drew apart to catch some breath. They held each other close, foreheads leaning against the other's.

"Jack. I could help you to escape. Let's both of us leave…"

Jack shook his head as a no.

"I can't allow for you ruining your career and life for me. I have always messed things up. And it's always been you to pull me back to my feet." Jack caressed Beckett's cheek with his right hand. Beckett closed his eyes and took the hand in his owns. He looked at the almost fresh burn mark shaped as the letter 'P' on the wrist; East India Trading Company's brand for pirates. And **he** was the one to mark it there. Beckett kissed the mark as if trying to heal and make it go away. But it didn't.

"Don't feel ashamed. You had to do it. You didn't have a choice," Jack said reassuringly.

Beckett nodded. They started to lean closer to each other again for another kiss, when they heard noises coming from the stairs that lead to the jails. Jack and Beckett drew apart quickly. Then Jack looked at his left hand and saw the ring that his mother had left him. It was somewhat big and golden. A small rose engraving decorated the ring. Jack took it from his finger and grabbed Beckett's left hand. Before Beckett could question, Jack put the ring in his ring finger. After doing so Jack brought Beckett's face close for a haste kiss.

"That's my mother's ring. I want you to have it. Consider it **my** brand on you," Jack whispered. Beckett stared at him wide eyed. He didn't have time to say anything before he had to draw away from Jack when the soldiers finally came. To take Jack to the gallows.

"Commodore Beckett!" one of the soldiers exclaimed when seeing Beckett. Beckett put the strict posture on and looked at the man.

"Yes. I came here to confront the man that had opposed me for the last time. To see if he regretted. But I think I presumed too much." Beckett looked at Jack with sad eyes. The soldiers didn't see that bit of emotion of course.

"Well, it's time to bring that pirate to the gallows, sir," a soldier said.

Beckett grimaced a little at the mention of 'gallows'.

"Of course. Please do your duty," Beckett managed to say.

He watched as one of the soldiers opened the jail's door and two of them went inside to put Jack some handcuffs. Then they practically dragged him outside and towards the stairs. Beckett didn't follow them. He couldn't go and watch as his love was to be hanged. And he was partly responsible for his fate.

Beckett went inside the jail and sat on the stool. He looked at the ring Jack had given him. His eyes started to water. It was too much. He put his face in his hands and cried.

Beckett was pulled away from his depression when a soldier rushed down the stairs and stopped in front of the jail he was sitting.

"Sir! You have to come quickly!" the soldier said anxious. Beckett stared at the man wondering what could have happened.

"Why? What has happened? Speak man!" Beckett demanded.

The soldier seemed to hesitate whether to tell his superior or not.

"Jack Sparrow, sir… He umm… Has escaped."

Beckett rose from the stool so quickly that the soldier jumped.

"What?!! Escaped!? How!?" Beckett inquired.

"We… We don't exactly know. All happened so fast and the moment we knew Sparrow was gone!" the soldier answered. He watched as Beckett's lips pursed in a thin line, which never meant good.

"Alright. Go and gather all men. I'll come shortly," Beckett ordered and the soldier saluted and went to do as told.

Beckett sat on the stool again. That bastard. That sneaky bastard. Beckett smiled grimly. He looked at the ring.

"You didn't need me to pull you to your feet this time…" he whispered.

He sat there a moment and then rose leaving the jail. He had to make preparations to catch a fugitive.

**The End**

* * *

***Lord Cutler Beckett**: You're mad.  
**Jack Sparrow**: Thank goodness for that, 'cause if I wasn't this would probably never work. **[Catapults himself onto his ship landing safely on his feet behind his crew]**

*From Imdb . com **Memorable quotes for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**

Hope you liked. ^__^


End file.
